O Doce Sabor do Primeiro Amor
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Hideki, o filho primogenito finalmente encontrou o amor.Sesshoumaru e Rin imaginam a grande surpresa, pois lembrarão de como esse sentimento brotou quando éram jovens. Querem saber como Hideki conheceu o amor? Leiam e descubram!


_Notas Iniciais:_

_Peço desculpas pelo atraso desta aventura que vocês tanto esperavam pela continuação! Agradeço muito pelo incentivo, pelas sugestões e críticas! Estão me ajudando muito, podem crer! Espero que curtam e deixem reviews, por favor! _

_Beijos no coração,_

_Isis Silvermoon_

Era uma noite fria e deserta. As árvores eram chicoteadas pelo vento forte e as folhas violentamente eram arremessadas ao chão. Não muito longe daquela terrível tempestade, uma bela jovem caminhava encolhida em seu sobretudo negro .Seus longos ondulados cabelos negros balançavam no ritmo do ar violento, revelando seus orbes azuis turquesa. Agarrou-se em umas das árvores na tentativa de proteger-se e conseguiu avistar um castelo enorme, o que de certa forma a chocou. Ela nunca imaginaria um castelo, para ela só existia em histórias infantis ou alguma ficção que ela lia.

Sentou-se na grama escondendo-se atrás da árvore, pelo motivo de ter visto dois homens saindo daquele lugar. Engraçado, os dois eram muito parecidos, a diferença é que o mais velho claro era mais alto. Com certeza eram pai e filho. Oh! Não! Eles estão indo na direção onde a garota se abrigava atrás da árvore. Sayuri, era o nome dela, tentou esconder-se e não pronunciar um "pio" , assim eles não a -se, pois estes dois possuíam um rastreador incrível. Sesshoumaru deixou por conta de seu filho Hideki descobrir, o que uma humana estaria atrás daquela árvore naquela hora da noite.

- Bem filho, acho que chegou sua hora de descobrir o seu mundo... – Deu um tapinha no ombro incentivando-o.

- Tudo bem pai, eu cuido disso, mamãe precisa de você lá no quarto – Ria levemente.

-É, você puxou ao seu pai não só pela força e aparência, mas também no jeito garanhão de ser – Sesshoumaru riu de volta.

- Pai você pensa demais, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.. – Tentou consertar o que disse, mas não adiantou pois ouviu uma gargalhada diabólica de Sesshoumaru.

-Minhas crias nunca me enganam, meu rapaz... Eu espero que encontre o seu verdadeiro caminho, você me orgulhou muito nesses últimos anos, nas batalhas juntos e me ajudou muito proteger sua mãe e seus irmãos. Não acha que está na hora de criar seu próprio caminho, filho?

-Tem razão pai...- Sorriu Hideki de volta.

-Bom, eu vou entrar, se houver alguma coisa estranha, pode me chamar imediatamente...

-Sei que não quer ser interrompido papai... – Rindo ao receber um cascudo na cabeça.

- E pensar que "nunca "puxou ao seu pai não é?

-Ok pai, você venceu... Boa noite!

Hideki passou a olhar por um tempo seu pai voltando ao castelo. Então, virou-se para a árvore e sentiu um doce aroma de rosas, resolveu brincar um pouco, desaparecera dali imediatamente.

Sayuri percebeu que a tempestade havia acalmado um pouco, ouviu-se um silêncio invadir o ambiente, saiu por de trás da árvore olhando para todos os lados, com medo de ser pega de surpresa.

- Sayuri você fantasia demais, vampiros não existem! – Disse a si mesma em voz alta.

De repente sentiu um imenso arrepio percorrer em seu corpo ao ouvir uma voz aveludada e grave atrás dela. – Como pode ter certeza disso, humana? Sayuri virou-se imediatamente à voz para tentar encará-lo, mas não viu nada por trás. Apavorou-se, pois não havia ninguém ali e pôs a correr desesperada .Não deu nem 20 passos e avistou dois orbes dourados que pareciam devorá-la apenas com os olhos. Sentiu dois braços fortes envolverem seu frágil corpo. Sua única opção era...

- ! Me solta, não me mate! Nããããoooo! – Sayuri gritava desesperada, sentindo ser agarrada mais forte e prensada contra uma árvore. Arregalou os olhos ao sentir dois caninos roçarem seu pescoço alvo, respirava descompassada.

- Por favor, eu sou muito jovem... Não... – Hideki gostou da doce voz da garota, do aroma delicioso e mais ainda do medo que ela demonstrava – Não me machuque, por favor... O que eu posso fazer? Meu Deus...

-Não chore – Ele continuou a respirar no pescoço dela – É verdade, minha vontade mesmo é saciar minha sede... Finalmente te encontrei Sayuri...

-O que? Como sabe o meu nome? Quem é você? – A humana mal conseguia entender o que o vampiro acaba de dizer a ela.

- É uma longa história... Sempre a visitava enquanto meus pais viajavam. Vi-te nascer, numa bela noite em um hospital público. Eu vi a felicidade de seus pais e me entristeço pelo clã inimigo por matá-los, foi crueldade sim... Espero que os perdoe um dia.

-Nunca vou perdoar pelo assassinato das pessoas que eu mais amava neste mundo! – Sayuri chorava desconsolada – Não respondeu minhas perguntas, o que quer comigo?

-Quero você ao meu lado, seu cheiro me inebria me entonteço só de sentir seu doce aroma, eu a levo ao meu castelo. Contarei tudo a você. Sei que está confusa... – Hideki a abraçou tele portando para seu quarto.

- Eu sou Hideki, perdão por não me apresentar logo. A vi nascer, uma bela garotinha. Na infância era bem sapeca e teimosa, me entristecia quando seus pais a deixaram após o assassinato. Por isso quero que fiques comigo, para que não vivas na solidão. Sei que é ousadia minha por não me conhecer, se desejar a tratarei com uma amiga, eu era frio e teimoso assim como meu pai, quando ele era solteiro, é duro admitir mas as humanas nos derrotam de verdade, nos fazem rendermos diante delas. O doce sabor do sangue é inexplicável. Meu pai é um exemplo disso. Quando se casou com minha mãe, ela era humana também e caçadora de vampiros.

Sayuri estava impressionada com aquilo tudo, olhou nos olhos de Hideki e disse com os olhos marejados – Eu não sei o que deu em mim, chegar aqui nesta tempestade, não sei... Estava entediada em casa. Então seu pai e você me assustaram ao se aproximarem daquela árvore, achei que iam me matar, saciando a sede de ambos.

-Não, pois o seu aroma é inconfundível e meu pai não machucaria sem motivos – A beijou docemente surpreendendo-a retribuindo do mesmo modo. – Perdão... Não resisti, seus lábios são tão macios e doces.. – Hideki dizia próximo aos lábios de Sayuri tocando-a no rosto sorrindo, mostrando seus salientes caninos. – Não tenha medo, não pretendo mordê-la agora se não quiser... Eu a amo quero fazê-la muito feliz.

Sayuri o olhou com os olhos emocionados, abraçou-o delicadamente. – Desculpe, eu ainda tenho medo, embora eu queira sim, quero viver eternamente ao seu lado, pois sonhava com um lindo príncipe prateado com esses mesmo belos olhos dourados.

Hideki sorriu em resposta e a beijou com mais paixão, introduzindo a língua de modo que conduzisse a dela em um belo bailar devagar e prazeroso. A olhou nos olhos e abraçou com carinho aos sussurros no ouvido de Sayuri – Ainda não é hora, mas amanhã à noite apresentarei você á minha família, por enquanto pedirei à Kaede trazer algo para você comer, sei que os humanos se alimentam a base de frutas, bolos, sanduiches e tudo mais.

-Obrigada por me entender, Hideki.

Ele sorriu e a beijou ternamente, conduzindo-a em seus fortes braços, para que ela apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito. Sayuri sentiu-se protegida e amada pela primeira vez e Hideki pode sentir o mesmo doce sabor que Sesshoumaru sentiu quando conheceu Rin.

No quarto da torre mais alta do castelo, Rin vestia sua longa camisola vermelha justa em um tecido rendado num belo comprimento até os pés cortado em uma longa fenda revelando sua perna direita, decotado valorizando o belo volume dos seios. Seus cabelos negros dançavam ao vento, permanecia na porta da sacada admirando a bela noite de lua cheia.

De repente, sentiu dois braços fortes a envolverem e um delicioso e doce beijo pecorrendo a nuca e o pescoço. As mãos masculinas acariciavam o ventre subindo até os seios massageando-os, Rin sentiu arrepios e suspirou o nome do marido.

- Hmm sentiu minha falta, doce esposa? Eu adorei esta camisola moldando seu belo corpo vulcânico, fez isso pra me provocar foi? – Sussurrou pelo ouvido da amada a virando para encará-lo. Sesshoumaru encantou-se ao admirar os orbes chocolates o olhando com amor, luxúria e paixão , a abraçou pela cintura apalpou o bumbum enquanto a beijava molhado. Pegou a nos braços levando-a para cama deitando-se sobre a amada.

- Sempre sinto sua falta meu amor, sabe que não vivo sem você... – Falava entre gemidos ao sentir que ele a dominava , retirando a camisola rapidamente, abocanhando os seios , a torturando com a língua nos mamilos, enquanto dedilhava sua feminilidade. Rin gritava de prazer, encoxando gostoso por entre as pernas dele que o mesmo urrou de prazer. Rin tirou as roupas pesadas dele, deixando-o nu, descendo por debaixo do mesmo, fazendo um delicioso sexo oral, Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e respirou forte o nome da esposa. Não agüentou por muito tempo, abriu as pernas dela sem machucá-la, penetrando-a em uma só estocada.

- Aaaahhh Sesshy, mmmm mais forte meu amor – Rin gritava de prazer ao sentir os movimentos mais rápidos e as lambidas e chupadas pelo pescoço, sem contar os caninos roçando fazendo-a arrepiar-se e entontecê-la de prazer.

-Aaaahhh Rin você continua a minha mulher vulcânica. – Sentou-se na cama a puxando pra cima – Agora rebole minha vampira, faça esse lord render –se a ti meu amor.

Rin pulava e rebolava sobre o colo dele, o enlouquecendo ao ouvir os gemidos provocantes de sua amada perto de seus lábios, achava uma maravilha e riu quando ela apalpava os próprios seios e fazia caras e bocas sensuais pra ele. Rin o deixou maluco ao sentir os beijos molhados arrebatadores, resolveu atacá-la com o dedo sobre seus mamilos enquanto penetrava por baixo enquanto sentia os rebolados que o matavam de tanto tesão.

-Aaaah Sesshy isso... aaaahhhh – Não agüentou mais e atingiu o ápice do prazer. Sesshoumaru logo depois atingiu o seu , segurando as nádegas dela gozando longamente dentro dela. -

- Rin, você me deixou louco mais do que o normal, saiba que nas próximas noites não vou tolerar mais derrotas.

- Ora, derrotei você hoje? Pois então o senhor se prepare pois serei muito pior..

- Ooooh então aceita o meu desafio... – Disse a beijando com total paixão.

- É claro meu amor... Sabe que eu amo tudo o que há em você.

- Fico feliz minha doce esposa – Disse a conduzindo em seus braços – Nosso filho Hideki, parece que está vivendo a mesma história que vivemos quando nos conhecemos...

-É mesmo? – Rin riu ao ouvir o comentário do marido – Será que é uma nova namorada?

- Acredito que sim, eu sinto que amanhã teremos uma surpresa.

- Eu também sinto... Quero a felicidade de Hideki e nossos filhos, pois é estou ficando velha...

Sesshoumaru a beijou molhado a agarrando – Você continua a mulher mais linda e desejada, porém só eu poderei amar e sentir esse corpo.- A acariciou com intimidade.

-Nossa, você é tão possessivo – Rindo o abraçando , deslizando as mãos pelo peito dele – Sabe que eu adoro esse seu jeito dominador?

- Hmmm é mesmo? Pois então serei assim , como desejar minha rainha. – Sesshoumaru virou-se sobre ela a beijando com total fervor e paixão – Eu te amo, minha Rin.

-Eu também te amo muito, meu vampirão gostoso- Rin ouviu a gargalhada de Sesshoumaru gostando do elogio da amada – Isso faz com que eu a queira sempre, minha mulher vulcânica.

O casal acabou se amando de novo naquela noite, sentiram que seu filho mais velho conseguiu despertar o verdadeiro sentimento do amor. Sesshoumaru e Rin lembraram através do jovem casal de quando começou tudo e desejam que seu filho viva o mesmo sentimento que sentem um pelo outro , o sentimento do verdadeiro amor.

**N/A : Ufaa! Consegui continuar, no próximo pretendo desenvolver a história de Hideki e Sayuri, espero que tenham gostado e claro Sesshy e Rin continuarão ! Mandem reviews * carinha de pidona* **


End file.
